Perdóname
by Anne M. Riddle
Summary: Inuyasha no solamente no cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Kagome, tampoco cumplió la de Kikyou. Ahora que sabe que ama a la colegiala, tendrá que hacer algo más que pedirle perdón para recuperarla. Inu&Kag!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hola a todos ustedes. Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, y espero les guste. Quisiera que me conocieran un poco más, así que les iré que la angustia, y el romance, me encantan y eso es lo que escribiré. Espero recibir buenas criticas, y las malas serán también recibidas.

Reviews.

* * *

PERDÓNAME.

Capítulo I

Ahí estaba, con su piel color plata al reflejo de la luz de la luna y sus cabellos azabaches víctimas de un juego traicionero del viento. El ambiente era acompañado por un frío que calaba sus huesos y la hacía tiritar. La tensión se imponía al momento, el clima no favorecía y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

El invierno era crudo y sombrío.

Y como no era la primera vez que estaba en esa posición con ella, tampoco descartaba una última. Frente a frente, en silencio. Un silencio tan tortuoso que ensordecía.

Él… sereno, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, clavado y embelesado por figura, y belleza espectral. Ella no se atrevía a hacer movimiento alguno, sus piedras marrones estaban bajas, como si de pronto algo en el suelo captara más su atención que el hombre que tenía en frente.

Todo a su alrededor o nada en particular podría ser más interesante de no ser porque él estaba ahí, con ella. Respirando el mismo aire.

_Kagome._ – La llamó sigilosamente, pero su murmullo se lo llevó el viento pese a que ella si lo había escuchado, más había decidido ignorarlo por segundos.

Observó como el rostro de la joven se contraía en angustia, en dolor; y no uno físico el cual se cura con el tiempo, si no uno del cual el alma no cicatriza nunca y la herida queda abierta expuesta a todo tipo de peligrosos que se atreviesen a dañarle aún más.

Esa herida era tan frágil y dolorosa como una física, la cual al presionar comienza a desangrarse, soltando borbotones de ese líquido vital.

Ella sangraba en esos momentos. Sufría.

…Y le dolía mucho.

_No._ – Contestó con un débil susurro resquebrajado. Alzó la mirada altiva, sólo para mostrarle que sus ojos habían perdido la vida que la caracterizaba. Él le había robado todo: su vida, su alegría… y su corazón.

Incapaz de parpadear, sabiendo que si lo hacía las lágrimas no dudarían en salir como cascada, guardó silencio. Sus ojos guardaban esas lágrimas que eran el lenguaje mudo de su cuerpo, de su alma.

_Por favor._ – El de ojos color ámbar estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para ablandar la situación, le estaba rogando. En otro momento, quizá en otra circunstancia, hubiera empezado a pelear con ella, a mostrarle cuán violento era su carácter y cuán imponente era su hombría.

… esa vez no.

Temía actuar con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba. El verla ahí, con su alma tan quebrantada y tan dolida, lo hacía enfurecer porque se sabía el culpable de todo su amargo sufrimiento. Como siempre volvía a ser el causante de cada gota salina que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Pero la citación era diferente. Ya no eran unos jóvenes adolescentes.

…eran adultos.

_¿Qué quieres de mí, Inuyasha? Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en la época antigua._ – Murmuró exhausta de seguir en pie, de buscar esa fuerza que ya no poseía para seguir viviendo.

_Estoy tan acostumbrado a venir hasta acá para decirte que vuelvas, que había olvidado el verdadero propósito de mi visita._ – Murmuró con voz ronca y vaga, deseando en realidad venir a convencerla de volver como en los viejos tiempos.

Perdió su vista en la habitación. Estaba tan cambiada, ya no tenía sus graciosos edredones con dibujos, y el color rosa había abandonado las paredes, cambiándolas por un simple blanco que reflejaba la creciente madurez en la joven. Aún a oscuras, su ágil vista podría vislumbrar que aquella ropa que portaba en esos momentos no era la misma, así como su fino olfato distinguía un elegante perfume en el aire.

Estaba tan cambiada, estaba preciosa.

_Entonces¿A qué has venido?_ – Le preguntó confundida pero a la vez molesta por su comentario. Sus pálidas mejillas se encendieron en enojo, y no supo si las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron por despecho o simplemente por decirlas. – _Tienes la perla, tienes la libertad de hacer lo que se te de tu gana con ella, tienes tu época a salvo, tu paz, tienes a tu Kikyou…_ - Calló de pronto al sentir que ése nombre había salido de sus labios.

Él la observó sobresaltarse y callar. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido…

Kikyou.

Si, se había prometido irse al infierno con ella, y no lo hizo. Simplemente no se sintió capaz de hacerlo, cuando sabía que entre las dos morenas había una que le había robado el corazón. Y no era Kikyou.

_No te estés imaginando cosas que no son, Kagome. _– Le susurró, acercándose a ella. Dio un brinco y saltó para poner sus pies descalzos en la mullida alfombra.

_Escucha, Inuyasha. Sólo te pido que me regreses mi paz, mi vida._ – Su voz sonó tan dolida que cada palabra le llegó al Hanyou hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. – _Y eso lo vas a lograr dejando las cosas como deben de ser, tú en tu época y yo en la mía._

_¿Me estás echando, niña tonta? _– Se acercó tanto a la pelinegra que su alta y fornida figura se impuso, más no la hizo retroceder ni un solo segundo. Se quedó con la cabeza en alto y sus ojos cristalizados, su ceño fruncido y una expresión de completo asombro y enojo. ¿Encima se atrevía a llamarla tonta?

_Vete._ – Una sola palabra con dos sílabas que lo hicieron temblar.

_Sabes bien que eso no hará que me marche._ – Murmuró pasivamente sabiendo que si explotaba, ella también lo haría.

_Por favor, Inuyasha. Déjame vivir tranquila._ – Suplicó con una mano en su rostro. ¿Por qué había venido de nuevo a quitarle su vida? Había pasado años enteros tratando de recuperarse, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, llegaba él.

_Me iré… te devolveré la paz que tanto deseas._ – Anunció haciendo que la joven recobrara un brillo de esperanza en su rostro. Pero… - _Con la condición de que me digas dónde está._ – La miko lo observó confusa.

_¿Quién¿De quién hablas?_

El de cabellos plateados, no soportó que le guardara secretos nuevamente, y explotó. La tomó de las muñecas violentamente, casi alzándola del suelo. Ella apretó los dientes, en una muestra de odio inexistente y de sorpresa.

_Suéltame._ – Siseó furiosa.

_No lo haré hasta que me digas dónde está. Deja de ocultármelo. _– Kagome lo miró con ojos desorbitados. ¿De quién hablaba¿Acaso había enloquecido?

_No se de que hablas, Inuyasha. Así que suéltame o gritaré._ – Le advirtió.

_No hay nadie en este lugar, nadie más que tú y yo, así que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras._ – La mirada de él estaba dolida también, igual que la de ella. – _Kagome, no te sigas haciendo la tonta. Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. _– La morena se remolineó entre sus brazos, intentando salir, más él era más fuerte que ella, y le fue imposible.

_¡Si me explicaras, posiblemente pudiera darte una respuesta!_ – Le gritó de sobremanera para quedarse quieta, al sentir como su cuerpo era estrellado casi con delicadeza en la pared, quedando completamente inmóvil y sin salida.

_La noche en que te fuiste, te marqué como mía. Aún puedo ver la marca en tu cuello._ – Le recordó haciéndola sonrojar. – _Quiero ver a mi cachorro…_ - Ella lo observó boquiabierta, como si no quisiera creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. – _No me preguntes cómo me enteré, sólo quiero saber si es mío, sólo quiero verlo. Después me iré._ – Soltó el contacto de sus manos con las muñecas de ella, y lo primero que sintió fue una bofetada que le rozó la mejilla con fuerza, dejando su cabeza de lado.

Cerró los ojos y ladeó nuevamente su cabeza para observar a la miko.

… se sorprendió.

Estaba furiosa y las lágrimas que sus ojos guardaron momentos antes, salieron a flote, surcando sus mejillas.

_No hay cachorro, Inuyasha._ – Sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar tal confesión. La joven ahogó un sollozo, intentando parecer fuerte, intentando no cambiar el semblante de furia por uno de tristeza. – _Murió en mi vientre._

_Kagome… yo… _- Murmuró conmocionado. No estaba enterado de eso.

_Fue mi culpa…_ - Murmuró con la mirada perdida para después abalanzarse hacia él, golpeando su pecho. - _¡Y también la tuya¡Si no te hubieras resignado a cumplir esa estúpida promesa!…_ - Su arranque de desesperación cesó, y simplemente dio espacio a más lágrimas, a más dolor. – _Si no te hubieras ido, aún sabiendo que te amaba, yo no hubiera…_ - Calló, derrotada por los constantes gimoteos que salían de su boca. Él la tomó de los hombros…

_¿No hubieras hecho qué? _– Le preguntó, congestionado por la inmensa tristeza que sentía. Ella no contestó, sólo negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él, buscando consuelo. – _Kagome… ¿Qué demonios hiciste?_ – Preguntó buscando su mirada enlagrimada.

_No hubiera intentado suicidarme. _– El corazón del mitad bestia se encogió. – _Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada… Lo supe cuando ya era demasiado tarde. _– Después, silencio.

Demasiado tarde. Una frase que conocía como si fuese la palma de su mano. Había llegado tarde…

Tarde para salvarla.

Tarde para amarla…

Simplemente tarde.

* * *

_Continuará_

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores. Ah, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, van a decir que soy una total ignorante, pero jamás en mi vida en fanfiction, había tenido 25 reviews en un sólo capítulo, créanme que la rapidez con la que éstos llegaron me inspiraron a seguir con la historia. Como ya dije en mi Profile, soy una Anne nueva, y prometo mejorar, por ustedes.

Bueno, quería poner un flash back, pero no lo creí necesario, el capítulo en sí es corto, pero pues, puse lo que a todos nos gusto, un poco de romance, si así se le puede llamar.

Bueno, tengo poco tiempo por lo que no podré responder a los reviews individualmente, pero de verdad les agradezco a todos y acada uno de ustedes, los adoro, son unos amores con patas. Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, disfruten del Capítulo.

**Perdóname**

**Capítulo II**

Sus ojos color ámbar estaban vidriosos, increíblemente abiertos.

Jamás… Jamás se había mostrado de esa manera ante nadie. Aunque la mujer entre sus brazos no lo viera directamente al rostro, el sabía que ella lo estaba sintiendo, así tembloroso, aferrándose a su abrazo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado abrazados, apretando sus cuerpos tratando se hacerles saber que no estaban solos, que después de tanto tiempo seguían ahí, a pesar de haber muerto su alma.

No estaba llorando, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sentía el ardor de las saladas lágrimas queriendo salir por el rabillo del ojo. Ella sollozaba. Si, ella había estado llorando desde hacía varios minutos, y tal vez, ella había derramado su tristeza en líquido todo este tiempo en que no estuvo a su lado.

Un cachorro. Pensó. Un hijo que ya no podría tener, con el cual ya no podría jugar, al cual jamás le enseñaría a ser todo un luchador.

_¿Por qué, Kagome?_ – Susurró con la voz quebrada. - _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

Ella simplemente se apretó más a él, y ahogó un gritó de desesperación entre tanto llanto. Su haori mojado, por el líquido salino de sus ojos.

La dejó desahogarse en su pecho, sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba. Le besó el cabello, recordando lo bien que éste olía. Desde que la conoció le encantó su olor, y tal vez, siempre le encantaría, porque estaba enamorado de ella. Porque era su mujer, y él era todo suyo, en cuerpo, corazón y alma.

_¿Por qué, Inuyasha¿Por qué?_ - Dijo levantando su cabeza, dejando ver lo demacrado que tenía el llanto a su rostro. Una sonrisa amarga curveó sus labios ligeramente hacia la izquierda, era increíble que le preguntara.

_Sólo quiero saberlo._ – Murmuró penetrando sus ojos con su mirada dorada.

_Me dejaste, Inuyasha. Me dejaste saltar en el pozo, aún sabiendo que te amaba. Aún sabiendo que era completamente tuya. Si me hubieras detenido en ese momento… sería la mujer más feliz del mundo._ – Deshizo el abrazo, sintiendo el frío de no tenerlo junto a ella. – _No fue así Inuyasha. No fue así porque tú no quisiste que así fuera._

_Kagome…_ - Dijo arrepentido, intentando abrazarla nuevamente, más ella se escapó de sus brazos.

_NO._ – Dijo con voz fría, sin odio, pero con mucho resentimiento. – _Fuiste injusto, muy injusto conmigo. Invertí mucho tiempo en tu época, descuidando estudios, amistades, e incluso a mi familia, para encontrar los malditos fragmentos de la perla. Me sentía culpable por haberla roto, y tentada a ayudar a los demás._ – Otra vez esa ligera curva en sus labios, amarga. – _Pero, uno no escoge de quien enamorarse._

_Kagome, por favor. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es._ – Intentó nuevamente tocarle un hombro pero ella lo esquivó con un manotazo.

_Es que… no es difícil Inuyasha. Si me amabas de verdad, hubieras luchado por mi desde el momento en que salté en el pozo, hubieras regresado a mi. Era fácil, muy sencillo. Y no lo hiciste._ – Dijo apretando los dientes. Se limpió las lágrimas de una pasada, dando paso a nuevas que salían de sus ojos azules. – _Esperé. Fui tan ilusa, como para esperarte, horas, días, semanas. Nunca llegaste. Nunca._

_Estoy aquí ahora. Vine a recuperarte._ – Ella soltó una carcajada irónica en medio del llanto.

_¿Sabes por qué intenté quitarme la vida, Inuyasha?_ – El Hayou la miró expectante. – _Porque no podía vivir sin ti, no podía vivir pensando que no volverías nunca, que no lucharas por mí como yo lo había hecho por ti. La vida fue difícil para mí, y lo único que se me hizo fácil fue tomar ese frasco de aspirinas en mis manos, logrando una perfecta sobre dosis que me causaría la muerte. Pero como puedes ver, sigo aquí, muerta en vida al saber que maté a mi bebé. Pero no te preocupes por mí, he sabido salir adelante… sin ti._

_Kagome, espera…_ - Ella lo calló con un gesto.

_No, espérame tú._ – Él la observó incrédulo, estaba tan cambiada. Su inocencia estaba siendo opacada por esa amargura. Ese dolor tan agudo y punzante. – _Honestamente, Inuyasha, no se porqué vuelves ahora, después de tanto tiempo. Ahora que tengo una vida, una profesión, y que estoy completamente rehabilitada después de lo sucedido. No se qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza y la verdad es que no quiero saberlo, así que es mejor que regreses a tu época, con tu querida Kikyou. Lárgate de mi casa, desaparece como lo hiciste durante estos años._ – Gimió en su mano, intentando ocultar el dolor que seguía saliendo de su alma, haciéndose presente, desgarrando su corazón, destapando la herida que estaba siendo curada a penas.

_Kagome, no me voy a ir, maldita sea._ – Dijo entre dientes, observando como su mujer se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Veía como sufría y sentía impotencia, puesto que sabía que no podía hacer nada para hacerla feliz, porque su sola presencia la lastimaba. – _No puedo pedirte disculpas, feh. Sería un descaro si lo hiciera, pero créeme Kagome: No estoy con Kikyou, no la amo, ni la amaré._ – Suspiró. – _Nunca me fui al infierno con ella, discutimos y…_ - Tartamudeó. Demonios¿Por qué era tan difícil? – _peleamos, hasta que se fue, para siempre. Siento no haber estado contigo estos años…_

_Siete años._ – Murmuró cabizbaja.

_Si, siete años._ – Su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, estaba nervioso y podría jurar que hasta estaba temblando. Estaba tan indefenso, por vez primera. Y si él estaba indefenso y frágil, ella se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Por su culpa. – _Te amo, Kagome._

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, donde el Hanyou creyó escuchar los latidos de ambos corazones. Latían rápidamente, como si estuvieran vivos, como si en verdad lo estuvieran.

Ella sonrió con nostalgia, escurriendo lágrimas al mover levemente las mejillas hacia arriba, forzando la sonrisa. Si tan sólo le hubiera dicho lo mismo, aquella noche. Si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho, ella jamás se hubiera ido de su lado.

_Yo también, Inuyasha._ – Las suaves orejas de perro se movieron al escuchar la respuesta. Su corazón latió aprisa intentando meterle un poco de alegría, pero esa vida se detuvo, al escuchar a la morena. – _También te amé, como no tienes una idea. Si me hubieras amado en ese entonces, hubiera abandonado todo, hasta quedar sin nada, tan sólo por estar contigo._

Se le acercó, con el rostro en alto, demostrando que aunque se estuviera quebrando, podía mostrarse fuerte ante él.

Creo que ya hablamos suficiente. Ahora vete de mi casa.

… Pero el platinado no se movió. Eso hizo que la sangre le volviera a hervir.

_Vete, Inuyasha._ – Pero tampoco hizo movimiento alguno. Ella hizo un mohín con sus labios, y su furia se acrecentó. Lo empujó con ambas manos, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su dolor y enojo, aún sabiendo que no podría moverlo ni un centímetro.

_No._ – Dijo, y Kagome enloqueció.

_¿Ah, no?_ - Explotó. - _¡Dije que te largues¡Lárgate!_

Todo pasó como si fuera cámara lenta. Ella lo abofeteó con rudeza, y el hombre frente a él no pudo soportarlo más.

Alargó una mano hacia sus cabellos, enredándose en sus espesos rizos con sus garras. Los jaló hacia él, obligándola a acercarse.

Sus labios chocaron con brusquedad, haciendo que ambos se hicieran daño. Ella comenzó a arrugar las ropas que cubrían su fornido pecho con sus manos, sintiendo como de pronto surgía una inesperada pasión.

Que fácil era olvidarse de todo cuando sus labios hacían contacto. Qué fácil era aceptar al fin, que alo amaba y que no lo había olvidado mediante un beso.

La pasión, esa cierta violencia, ese ardor excitante. Jamás había sido así, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le gustaba. Le gustaba que le besaran salvajemente como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos el del haori rojo.

Sus manos ya no estaban donde habían comenzado. Ella tomaba ahora sus cabellos, jalándolos con fuerza, resistiéndose al beso, y al vez correspondiéndole. Él, la mantenía agarrada firmemente por la cintura, temiendo que se le escapara de un momento a otro.

Era un beso apasionado, lamía sus labios, los besaba y mordía, y después sus lenguas batallaban en lo que parecía ser una lucha sin final, donde ambos estaban a la par.

Pareciese como si estuvieran descargando la añoranza, la frustración, aquel amor olvidado, el dolor, en ese beso.

La tierra podría estar girando en esos momentos, pero para Kagome, se había detenido por completo. Recibía besos profundos, con lágrimas aún saliendo de sus ojos, gemía… por llanto, por la excitación, quien sabe. No quería averiguarlo.

De pronto estaba contra la pared, sin darse cuenta del cómo y del cuándo, sólo supo que la manera en que Inuyasha le había tocado los glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza para alzarla, fue lo que la hizo volver a la realidad.

No. No debía estar haciendo eso. ¿Acaso no recordaba todo lo que había llorado y lo que le había dicho los últimos minutos?

Intentó hablar al sentir que la boca de Inuyasha abandonaba la suya, dejándola acalambrada, palpitando… pero omitió las palabras cambiándolas por un quejido, al sentir como la mandíbula del hombre que la besaba y acariciaba en esos momentos, se enterraba en su cuello, justo en su cicatriz.

La sangre brotó, pero no sintió dolor, sentía como si su cuello estuviera anestesiado, como la primera vez…

Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando él la abrazó. Simplemente la apretó entre sus brazos, indicándole que ahí estaba y que jamás se iría, nunca jamás.

Y después, el arrepentimiento.

La soledad en su alma, no en su cuerpo puesto que estaba siendo abrazada. El dolor, y más lágrimas que ya no salieron.

No, Kagome. Ya no vas a llorar, se dijo.

Tenía que correrlo. Tenía que alejarlo de ella, de su pasado y su presente. Y no supo si lo que hizo lo hizo entrar en razón. Sólo supo que lo había herido, le dolía a ella también, pero por vez primera, ya no era sólo ella la que sufría.

Él lo merecía. Inuyasha merecía eso y más.

_Si ya terminaste lo que querías hacer, vete. Fui muy clara al decirlo, Inuyasha. Ya si no lo entiendes, no me interesa. Sólo te quiero fuera de esta casa, fuera de esta vida, y lejos de mi… ya has hecho suficiente._- Había rencor, y tal vez, venganza.

Lo único que supo es que disfrutó ver la cara de desconcierto de Inuyasha, totalmente herido.

Estaban a mano ahora.

Lo que no sabía era que debió haber sido menos directa, porque no estaba ante cualquier hombre. No todos reaccionaban igual, pero al menos la mayoría reaccionaría bastante mal.

No le importaba.

Eran hombres después de todo.

Lo único que no tomó en cuenta, era que Inuyasha no era un hombre, al menos, no un completo.

**Continuará.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola pretties, siento decirles de nuevo que no podré contestar sus maravillosos reviews, pero, siento que es mejor actualizar pronto a tardar¿No creen? xD Bueno, estoy muy agradecida por los reviews, y pues me he inspirado, y a veces me meto demasiado en el papel y pongo mucho sentimiento, espero que sientan este capítulo tanto como lo siento yo.Gracias a todos, y creo que como este ha sido el fic que mas reviews me ha generado (ahi va Anne, la avara) pues, será mi prioridad desde ahora, ya que no tengo pensado dejarlo en pocos capítulos, bueno tampoco como 10, pero menos si. Espero llegar a los 100 reviews. Ayúdenme a cumplir mi meta¿Si? Y los premiaré con más romance. Es una promesa.

**Perdóname**

**Capítulo III**

Inuyasha frunció el entre cejo al escuchar esa voz antes dulce, ahora cargada de resentimiento.

… ¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios había dicho? Acaso… ¿Acaso creía que había vuelto sólo para aprovecharse de ella¿Qué… qué había hecho?

Su rostro se contrajo, formando una mueca dolorosa con sus labios. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo como sus propios colmillos le hacían daño. ¿Pero qué era el dolor, comparado con aquello¿Cómo era sufrir un dolor físico en su cuerpo, cuando aquellas palabras lo habían destrozado?

Aún estaba en sus brazos, con su enrojecida mirada color añil directamente en la suya. Rencor, había. Odio, ni pensarlo siquiera. Dolor, demasiado.

Sus orejas se movieron, escuchándola suspirar temblorosa. La posición, no era la más cómoda. Sus piernas torneadas alrededor de su cintura, sus delicadas manos en su fornido pecho, manos que se aferraron a este durante el beso.

Si cintura, tan pequeña y suave, se amoldaba perfectamente en sus brazos.

Una batalla llevándose a cabo en sus miradas, azul contra ámbar. ¿Quién ganaría esa guerra de amor, quién le ganaría al dolor, al despecho?

Kagome jamás habría creído que tardara tanto en reaccionar. Parecía ido, mirándola como si se le acabase el mundo con esas palabras. Estaba herido, y su rostro demostraba que no concebía haberla oído, que su cerebro aún no asimilaba la información recibida.

Pero podía ser de todo, menos estúpido.

Se lo comprobó de la manera más salvaje. La azotó contra la pared, haciendo que gimiera. Apretó sus muslos rompiendo sus medias con sus garras, y las manos que estaban sobre su pecho, jalaron sus cabellos.

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para recuperarte, Kagome¿Para que me perdones?_ – Le dijo, y finalmente, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos dorados, ella estaba anonadada. - _¡Dímelo con un demonio! Dime dónde está la Kagome de quién me enamoré, maldita bruja._ – Su voz se quebró, y su semblante se mantuvo duro, fijo en ella. - _¿Dónde está la mujer que amo, la mujer que perdona y que no tiene sed de venganza, como tu la tienes?_

_La mataste, Inuyasha. Tú la mataste._ – Le dijo. Sus mejillas ardiendo, surcadas por el llanto. – _Me mataste al irte de mí. Morí porque solo contigo me sentía viva. Tú lo permitiste Inuyasha. Es por ello que no comprendo por qué vuelves a dificultar mi vida, más de lo que ya está._

_¿Aún no lo comprendes?_ – Murmuró con la voz triste y la mirada baja, su nariz rozando la de ella, y ella esperando… como había esperado todos esos años. – _Volví. Volví hasta este momento, porque pasé por muchas cosas para poder volver a recuperarte. Volví para quedarme contigo, para siempre. Volví, porque te amo… Porque te amo._ – Repitió.

Ella cerró los ojos suspirando mientras lloraba.

Lo amaba de vuelta, era sólo que el dolor se anteponía al amor, y no la dejaban disfrutar plenamente de ese hermoso sentimiento. Había olvidado qué se sentía que alguien le dijera que la amaba.

La piel de gallina, el estómago contraído y el nudo en la garganta. Las ganas de reír y llorar, al mismo tiempo. La esperanza de que el momento durase siempre, y que el ser amado jamás la llegara a abandonar.

_Sigues…_ - Dudó el Hanyou. - _¿Sigues amándome tanto como yo te amo a ti?_ – La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, abrió la belleza de sus ojos y lo observó profundamente.

Que si lo amaba. ¿Lo seguía amando acaso? Si, sin duda alguna. Pero había algo que no la dejaba aceptar que quería estar con el siempre. Tal vez esa amargura que había tomado como hogar, su pobre y desolado corazón.

Se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos, y simplemente lo tomó de las mejillas, mirándolo aún. Su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, si no a su corazón. Sin despegarle la vista, se acercó a esos labios que la quemaban invitándola a besarlos.

Los rozó, y ambos suspiraron. Él gimió su nombre contra sus labios.

_Kagome…_ - Dijo, mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo, buscando el calor que el frío había reemplazado por años.

Volvió a rozarlos esta vez con la punta de su lengua, estremeciéndolo. Inuyasha subió una mano para tomar la mano de Kagome la cual estaba sobre su mejilla, y la pasó alrededor de su cuello, indicándole que era ahí donde quería que estuvieran sus manos, abrazándolo.

Mordió sus labios antes de dejarse llevar por el beso, haciendo el contacto más íntimo y profundo.

Lo abrazó tan fuerte que temió ahogarlo en algún momento. Pero no importaba pues lo estaba besando con toda su alma. Lloraba ella, lloraba él. Pero el contacto no se rompía, se hacía cada vez más apasionado.

No había tiempo ni pasado, sólo supo que lo amaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo las rodillas del mitad bestia se había fragilizado por culpa de la cegada pasión con la que se besaban, al punto que tuvo que dejarse caer, con ella en los brazos.

Sólo sintió el calor de su pecho bajo el de ella, y perdió la razón. Inuyasha por su parte, la apretó más hacia él, rodando sobre su costado, llevándosela consigo. Estar sobre ella, le recordó la noche en que la hizo suya, y eso encendió su corazón, que había estado muerto por mucho tiempo.

La alfombra resultó ser el cielo para esos dos cuerpos. Todo era perfecto, pero por más que su cuerpo le gritara que le arrancara las ropas a esa mujer, que le besara los pies y la amara siempre, no iba a hacerlo. No aún.

Necesitaba su perdón. Necesitaba saber que esa cabecita desecharía pensamientos ridículos, sobre la venganza. Necesitaba sentirse amado, saberse querido. Y si lograba eso, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Se besaron hasta sentir sus labios hinchados y rojos, porque jamás se cansarían de hacerlo. Se miraron a los ojos al separarse. Él le apartó el cabello que le impedía ver sus ojos con claridad, y entonces, ella habló, susurrando.

_Dime que me amas, Inuyasha._ – Le dijo, y observó como Inuyasha torcía sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura.

_Te amo, Kagome._ – Le dijo mientras le robaba un pequeño beso. Ella le tocó el rostro como si no quisiera creer que él era real y estaba ahí sobre su cuerpo, besándola. – _Perdóname, por favor._

La joven se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro.

_Dame tiempo, Inuyasha… _- Le suplicó vehemente. – _Deja que mi corazón se recupere… yo, yo estoy muy herida._ – Sintió que él le besó el cuello, y entonces recordó que había vuelto a morderla.

Sintió un dolor placentero, al sentir como besaba una y otra vez, ése pedazo de carne sangrante.

_Inuyasha… _- Gimió, llamándolo.

_Dime. _– Respondió cortamente pues estaba utilizando sus labios para degustar ese delicioso sabor.

_Yo siempre seré tu mujer… Te amo._

Y entonces, él paró. Y su corazón también.

No necesariamente de sorpresa o dolor.

**Continuará…**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
